disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Sports
"Good Sports" is the fifty-seventh episode and Season 3 finale of Mickey Mouse. It premiered on July 29, 2016. Synopsis Goofy takes a journey through the world of sports to learn the true meaning of sportsmanship. Plot A game of basketball is taking place in the University U stadium pitting University U vs. Technicality Tech. Mickey Mouse is the announcer, welcoming the audience to the thrilling game. The teams, consisting of Goofys, are showing bad sportsmanship on the court, however, as both teams cheat during the whole ordeal, such as tripping opponents and moving the hoop to prevent scoring. After one team gets 16 points from throwing many balls down the hoop, Mickey interrupts the game to ask about their lack of good sportsmanship, which they have never heard about. Mickey explains to them that good sportsmanship has been around since the beginning of competition, and includes respecting and considering other players, and teamwork. The Goofys understand, but then ask about bad sportsmanship, which they snicker at the thought of. Mickey naturally objects, and explains that bad sportsmanship includes things like cheating, disrespecting the game, and sore winning. The Goofys, however, like the idea of bad sportsmanship. Mickey then provides another example of bad sportsmanship. He shows a clip of a golf course, but a Goofy decides to cheat throughout the game. He steals the other players' clubs, runs them over with a golf cart, and then enlarges the 9th hole to make sure the ball lands in. Although he wins the game, gets money and the trophy, and is generally happy, the other Goofys that were participating attack him, take his money, and leave him with a barrel that has "CHEATER" on it. Mickey then explains that no one likes bad sportsmen, but showing a little good sportsmanship has rewards. As he is saying this, the same cheater is presented in a different scenario, where helps re-adjust a golf ball that has been blown by the wind off its tee, and he is rewarded with the money from early. After viewing this, the Goofys decide to try out this "good sportsmanship". They work together, so much so that two members from opposing teams help each other make a basket and give hugs, halting the game. Although Mickey appreciates the change of heart, he is joined in a group hug, as he tells the teams to get back to the basketball game. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Goofy Voice cast: *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Paul Rudish Trivia *All of the characters aside from Mickey look identical to Goofy. This is a reference to Goofy's roles as multiple characters in his old cartoons. *The music during the racecar scene is modeled after George Bruns' score for The Love Bug. *All the sports that the Goofys show bad sportsmanship in are based off of sports that he played in cartoons (How to Play Baseball, Hockey Homicide, How to Play Football, and How to Play Golf). **Ironically, in those cartoons, bad sportsmanship is also featured. *Mickey's announcer uniform is similar to that of Howard Cosell. Gallery goodsports1.jpg goodsports2.jpg Mm goodsports2.jpg Mm goodsports4.jpg Mm goodsports3.jpg Mm goodsports6.png Mm goodsports7.jpg MM goodsports1.jpg 1280x720-lFa.jpg es:Good Sports pt-br:Espírito Esportivo Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Animated shorts Category:Television episodes Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Goofy shorts